Attack Of The Gynagrols
by SophPierce15
Summary: A New Spirit Monster Is Here the "Gynagrols" But what or who do they want?


_Opening shots and series recap _

Jack (VO)

Torchwood. Outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on earth and arming the human race against the future. The 21st century is when everything changes and you gotta be ready.

Toshiko and Owen are working on the computers. Ianto has gone to get some tea for everyone. When Jack walks In.

Jack walked through from his office to the Hub walking to Tosh who was sitting on her computer doing the usual research on the latest sightings of aliens and crime scenes.

" Any news on those U.F.O Sightings in Bridgend?"

"Nope nothing yet, Jack." Tosh replied keeping her eyes fixed to the screen of her computer.

Meanwhile Gwen grabbed her jacket ready to head of to work. She hated lying to Rhys about her job but it was for the best. And she was enjoying her job. She loved the excitement and everyday was different, a challenge.

" Rhys I've gotta go" Gwen called while doing the zip on her jacket, just about to walk out the door.

Rhys walked into the kitchen just in his boxers ruffling his hair as he walked out of the bedroom into the hallway where Gwen was standing.

" Where?"

" Where do you think, work. Where's your head been at lately?" Gwen asked confused she has noticed him acting weirdly she just thought it was probably stress but it had been going on for a while now.

" Sorry im going to go back to bed" Rhys said confused himself what was going on.

" Look I better go shouldn't be home late tonight. Love you"

" Love you too"

Gwen gave Rhys a peck on the cheek before running out the door to get to work, she was late as it was.

Gwen rushed through the door of the Hub and bumped into Ianto who was walking with trays of coffee for Jack, Owen and Tosh.

"Ianto, where's Jack?"

" Over there with Tosh"

Gwen ran over to Jack and cheekily pinched his backside as he was leaning over Tosh's chair to look at the computer.

Jack turned round and grinned cheekily" Oh decided to come in today did you?"

" Sorry Jack, I was running late, lost my keys you know the story"

Jack smiled, every time Gwen was late she always seemed to make up the worst excuse. But it made him smile. Gwen had to ask Jack, she knew she could talk to about anything to him

" Jack, urmm can I talk to you about Rhys"

" Yeah sure what's up?"

" He's been acting a bit weird lately"

" Oh he's a man he'll be ok he's probably just a bit stressed out or whatever"

That's what Gwen thought, yeah it was probably just stressed but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't just that. Tosh with urgency in her voice called Jack over. And she read a newspaper article on the internet that read " 10 PEOPLE KILLED IN SICK NIGHT MASSACRE!"

Gwen's heart dropped " That's awful" She'd seen everything from aliens to ghosts but she just didn't see the need of all this killing it was sick.

" When did this happen" Jack asked worryingly

"Yesterday, they've listed two of the victims names William Howard and Jamie Reeves"

Jack was intrigued now as much as he hated on hearing the death of people, even though it made his job, what it is.

" Cause of death?"

" All of them had the same injuries, strangled then there throats slit."

Jack straightened up quickly.

" Right, Gwen your come with me, we'll go to the crime scene, get the bodies for a post-mortem, that ok with you Owen?"

Owen who seemed not interested and playing Pac-man on his computer turned round quickly.

" Yeah that's fine"

" Right, Gwen lets go"

Gwen stood up after sitting on the chair next to Tosh. Jack and Gwen were about to walk out the door when Jack remembered he didn't have a clue where he was going he turned round and shouted back to Tosh making Ianto Jump.

" Where are we going?"

Tosh shouted back loudly " The new nightclub in St Clements lane" Owen who was behind Tosh at his desk was trying not to laugh at the fact Ianto almost shat his pants when Jack shouted.

Jack replied " Thanks Tosh" and him and Gwen made their way to the crime scene.


End file.
